Fifteen Days of Asgardian Prison
by Basikilos
Summary: A series of short chapters from Loki's perspective depicting his short stay in Asgardian prison. Takes place at the beginning of Thor 2. Spoiler alerts later on for Thor 2, so don't read if you didn't watch!
1. Day 1

Disclaimer: Not mine! Yay Marvel!

* * *

The first day had not been so bad. His foster-father had sentenced him and flung him into the dungeons of Asgard while his half-brother looked on callously. He should have known they didn't care about him. They only cared about their appearances, and that was why they pretended to be concerned for him. It disgusted him. He knew what they truly thought of him – a traitor to the throne, a spy in their midst, an outsider, forever and ever and ever.

But he digressed. The first day had not been so bad. He had found ways to pass the time – a good one was talking to himself. Being muzzled for so long meant that his silver tongue had much to say, and he wasted no time getting it all out. Sure, most of the things the he had to say consisted of curses against his half-brother and his foster father, but in the end, it was quite a cathartic and productive day.

* * *

A/N: My first try writing Thor fanfic...


	2. Day 2

The second day he started to run out of things to say. He decided to spend the day musing on what exciting possibilities the future held in store for him. He could either waste away for eternity until his lifespan came to an end – how long did frost giants typically live, anyways? – or waste away for eternity until his lifespan came to an end.

So many options, so many choices! He only had the Allfather to thank for giving him such great things to look forward to. He could only hope that they died before he did. At least then he would have the sick pleasure of outliving them. And perhaps, perhaps…if the two of them died, he could put up a convincing argument that he was the next in line for the throne.


	3. Day 3

The third day he wondered if his foster brother would ever come to visit him. The outlook was pretty grim, he thought idly. Thor had other, _better_ things to do. Like swoon over that Midgardian female who he had grown so fond of during his exile. Or prepare to take the throne. Though he still couldn't fathom _how_ or _why_ the Allfather had decided that the meathead was ready. He would never be ready, not even after several eons. His foster brother's idea of "strategy" seemed to consist of hitting things with Mjolnir until his problems went away. What kind of glory could he be able to bring to Asgard with such a single-minded and dull approach?

He sighed and shook his head. But still, lingering in prison and watching the fool blunder about trying to rule could prove to be interesting.


	4. Day 4

The fourth day, he wondered if his foster father would ever come to visit him. Equally unlikely, he decided. Even before the events that had led to his imprisonment, the Allfather had always had a favorite son, and he knew it was not him. After he had discovered his true nature, it only made all the more sense. He had been nothing more than a pawn in the Allfather's foolishly naïve quest for peace between the frost giants and the Asgardians.

No, he was sure that his foster father would not want to see his face ever again, not after his plans had been so thoroughly shattered by the one who he hoped could bring about peace.

"Oh well," he murmured softly to himself. "It's not like I wanted to see him anyways."


	5. Day 5

The fifth day, he wondered if anybody would come visit him ever again.

He had already deduced that his foster brother would not come visit him. Nor his foster father. And the Allfather himself had said that he would never see his mother again.

That left a few others. He had never been a popular figure in Asgard. He had always been overshadowed by Thor's brute strength and "good looks", and his illusions and natural talent towards persuasion caused people to distrust him. Sif and the others…if they came, it would be to gloat. They would probably get in line to kill him if they could.

He resignedly surrendered to facing a long period of silence and loneliness.


	6. Day 6

The sixth day, he decided that he might as well get to know some of his fellow prisoners. Unwilling to speak first, he strode to the edges of his cell, fully covered by his illusion. They were your fairly run-of-the-mill criminals, people who hit first and asked questions later. He waited vainly for a while for someone to notice his awe-inspiring appearance, but nobody took any notice of his glorious illusion.

Turning back towards the center of his cell, he decided that he didn't need to make friends after all.


	7. Day 7

The seventh day, he began constructing a list of the people he didn't like. Thor was first on the list, and the Allfather was a close second. The Avengers, starting with that wretched beast of a Hulk, came next. He decided to put all of Thor's friends on the list as well. And perhaps all of humanity.

It looked like he would need some more paper pretty soon…


	8. Day 8

The eighth day, he made a list of the people he liked.

It was quite a short list.

* * *

A/N: Going on vacation, so there won't be updates for a bit!


	9. Day 9

The ninth day, he began prioritizing the things he would do once he got out of prison. He would get out, wouldn't he?

First he would get his revenge on those wretched Avengers.

He, shook his head abruptly. No. Patience and cunning would see him through, not blind fury and an insatiable thirst for immediate revenge. After all, revenge is best served cold.

First, he would find out a way to once more reclaim his rightful place as the king of Asgard.

After that, everything would follow smoothly.

He steepled his fingers together in anticipation. He couldn't wait.


	10. Day 10

The tenth day, his mother came to visit him.

They talked of inconsequential things – at least, they were inconsequential to him, he thought.

After all, it didn't matter to him that Thor's girlfriend was in town or that she was close to death. Why should he care about something as trivial as a mortal's puny life?

Still, he was comforted by his mother's presence.

But all too soon she had to leave, and once again all that he had left were the illusions that she had taught him as a child.

* * *

A/N: Yup, I'm still alive...and I've decided to make it fifteen days. Can't come up with enough stuff for thirty .


	11. Day 11

The eleventh day, he played with fire.

Oh, no, not _real_ fire of course. Odin would never have allowed a prisoner as dangerous as his own son to possess such potentially harmful substances. No, he made do with a fire of his own making, one that flickered and caught the light but did not have the power to burn.

It passed the time, he thought, shrugging nonchalantly. And right now he had all the time in the world. And when he escaped, he would be able to play with real fire as much as he liked.


	12. Day 12

The twelfth day, the Kursed came.

It came blundering into the prison, smashing things left and right.

What a stupid creature, he thought.

As it freed the other prisoners from their cages, he found himself eagerly anticipating his turn. Clenching his fists, he willed his face into an impassive mask. He would look every bit as dignified as the rightful king of Asgard should look.

But as it neared his prison, the Kursed hesitated. Stared at him, eyes boring deep into his soul. He brushed the fanciful thought away and waited.

The Kursed turned away, and his prison remained intact. Desperately trying to prove his worth, he spat out an instruction, directing the creature towards Odin's quarters, hoping it would be enough to persuade the beast to set him free.

It wasn't.

* * *

A/N: ohhh the pace is picking up!


	13. Day 13

The thirteenth day, he learned of his mother's death.

His fault, he thought.

All his fault.

There was only one way that he let out his pent-up emotions, so he grieved the only way he knew how.

By the end of the day, his hands and feet were bleeding.

* * *

A/N: That scene with Loki in the cell...hit me so hard.


	14. Day 14

The fourteenth day, Thor came to see him.

He had initially hoped to keep up appearances, but halfway through, he tired of keeping up the façade.

He smiled to himself as Thor demanded help. He still knew where all of his stepbrother's pressure points were, and he would definitely be using them in the near future.

The words flashed in his mind before he even realized who he had heard them from.

_Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself_…

He banished the thought, shut her out.

Soon, he would be free.


	15. Day 15

On the fifteenth day, his foster brother came to break him out of prison.

And so ended his imprisonment.

* * *

A/N: Welp. I meant to originally update once a day, but that didn't turn out so well haha. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
